


Day twelve: Pet-play/Rimming

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dominance/submission, Dominant Erwin Smith, Eruriren - Freeform, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kitten, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Petplay, Rimming, Rough Sex, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Switch Eren Yeager, Threesome, Voyeurism, challenging, eager eren, master! Erwin, pet! Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Kinktober prompts used: rimming, pet-play. Erwin x Levi x Eren.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Screw it- I'm posting 12 because I had it done. So yes- they are now out of order T_T

 

 

Levi’s arms trembled, nails digging into the sheets of the bed. How long had he been waiting for? Too fucking long. The raven was on all fours, soft, fluffy ears attached to his head; a tight, black collar on his slim neck; a tail of black fur coming from his ass. The plug was large, teasing him with every breath. It felt like an eternity, that he’d been waiting for his master and the guest. A tremble went through his body, his cock had been hard almost the entire time. He could rest his arms, perhaps- Erwin wouldn’t know? ‘ _ No, he always knows.’ _ The little voice in his head reminded him. Finally, a loud click of the door and two muffled voices were heard. Levi keened from the sound, rocking his hips a bit. Once the door to the bedroom opened, he could feel two sets of eyes on him.

 

“Such a lovely kitten.” Purred the voice, Erwin’s, deep and trustworthy. Levi breathed out a pathetic little mewl at that, spreading his legs and rocking his hips to swish his tail around. A soft gasp was heard- not Erwin’s. “Eren, this is Levi. Levi, say hello.” At this, Levi meowed softly, arching his back to present himself shamelessly. The two had been doing this for quite some time, master and pet. One liked to show off the obedience he demanded, the other just liked to be adored.

 

“He’s- he’s beautiful.” The male- Eren- breathed out in awe. “Can I…can I touch him?”

 

“Ah, a bit eager, are we? First, we need to establish a little trust. Present yourself to Levi and see if he approves of you as much as I do. We’ll continue from there.” Erwin’s voice was so firm, a voice Levi trusted to keep him safe. The brunette came into his view, tan skin and stunning green eyes that were blown wide; probably with lust. Levi’s eyes roamed his body, hungrily. “Speak.”

 

“Come closer.” Levi instructed, for now in charge of his own fate. Eren glanced at Erwin, who simply nodded; approaching the bed closer. Once in range, Levi leaned forwards to nuzzle his face against Eren’s crotch rather blatantly. The man gasped out a moan, clenching his fists to keep from touching the raven.  _ Good, the kid has self-control.  _ Levi thought to himself, impressed both with the bulge and the restraint. “He’s good.” Levi responded, tone even and voice almost sounding bored. But that was Levi.

 

“Excellent. Eren, step away please.” The nervous brunette did as told, stepping away with semi-flushed cheeks. “As you’re aware, I’m in complete control of this scenario. If you hurt Levi, or don’t obey my voice, you’ll be kicked out without refund. If you try to control Levi, and he feels unsafe, he’s liable to scratch and/or claw his way free. Do you understand that Levi’s safety takes precedence over everything else?” Erwin goes through the usual lecture, the terms of agreement.

 

“Yes, yeah. I don’t want to hurt him...” Eren trailed off. Erwin smirked a bit,  _ much,  _ he finished in his mind. Everyone wanted to hurt Levi a little, to make him mewl in pain and pleasure. He too, felt that desire nightly. Luckily, the feisty kitten enjoyed the mix of pain and pleasure.

 

“Wonderful. Now then, you may touch. No bringing him to climax, no forcing yourself on him. For now, enjoy his body.  _ Feel his smooth skin. _ ” Erwin hummed, stepping back and taking his seat in the armchair- the one in Levi’s view. Those lustful blue eyes bore into him, sending shudders down his spine. Eren stepped up, smooth hand skimming down the beautifully arched back. Levi hummed, arching it more into a gentle curve. Eren stared in awe, hand sliding to cup and grope one of Levi’s voluptuous ass cheeks. The raven gasped and pressed against his hand- obviously helping to boost the boy’s confidence. That tan hand slid back up Levi’s spine, gentle, almost a tickle of a touch. It smoothed across his strong but trembling shoulders, down his side to make him squirm. “Ticklish.” Erwin commented, amused. After a breathy chuckle, the hand slid to Levi’s chest to brush against a very sensitive nipple. A moan surprised the brunette, and he bit his lip as he tugged lightly on the pink bud. Levi mewled softly, rutting against the air uselessly.

 

“Can he cum from just his nipples...?” Eren asked in amazement.

 

“Oh, yes. Many times. When I overstimulate and run him dry, I start with a nipple, untouched orgasm. Then I suck him off, finger him, fuck him slow and deep.” Erwin calmly explained, but to Levi, it was the ultimate tease. He groaned softly, whimpering for touch…real touches.

 

“Fuck…he’s gorgeous.” Eren complimented yet again. The raven arched appreciatively, lowering his face to the sheets, ass up higher now in offering. “Oh...” The brunette breathed out, moving to stand behind the raven and grope his ass with both hands. Levi moaned lewdly, face buried into the sheets.

 

“Tsk, tsk. Kitten, you know better.” Ewin scolded, standing to grab a leash hanging on the wall. He attached to a hook in the collar, yanking a bit roughly to get Levi back into the proper position: hands and knees. Levi whined, arms trembling a bit; which brought a smirk to the blonde’s face. “Are you giving in so easily tonight, my pet? Is this boy riling you up so much?” He whispered in the raven’s ear, hot breath tingling his skin.

 

“Yes…I want him.” Levi admitted breathily. It was true, Levi hardly responded so eagerly to anyone Erwin brought over. The last was Mike, whom Levi knew quite well beforehand. The kitten mostly liked the size difference of their friend, how he easily pinned and dominated him like Erwin always did. After a minute of observing the pleading silver eyes, Erwin hummed curiously. “Eren, the pet will suck you off while I tend to ensuring he’s properly stretched. Do try not to cum, hmm? You’ll spoil the fun.” Eren moved away eagerly to Levi’s head, kneeling on the bed before him. The way Erwin’s voice sounded…it seemed almost that he was challenging Eren not to cum- to test his worth and stamina. In all honesty, the brunette was nervous about living up to that challenge. Already the raven eyed him with pure desire, pure need. Those silver orbs drew him in, made his breath quicken.

 

Erwin waited until Eren stripped off his pants to shift the plug inside the raven’s tight ass. Sure, he would be mostly stretched by the foreplay before Erwin had left, and the large plug buried deep inside- but Erwin would always make sure he was safely prepared. Levi cried out softly, overly sensitive and practically desperate for some real touches, to be  _ perfectly fucked into oblivion-  _ was more accurate. “Get that mouth to work, kitten.” Erwin reminded with a harsh swat to Levi’s ass that made him groan. Ever-obedient, Levi leaned in and wrapped his lips around Eren’s hard and swollen cock; drawing a lewd moan from the responsive brunette. Eren was pretty sure he was fucked, Erwin had blatantly challenged him not to cum- but he had to know the wonder that is Levi’s mouth. Already the kitten was sucking, licking, teeth just barely grazing to keep Eren alert.

 

“Hah-  _ fuck.” _ He moaned out, tilting his head back to meet those dominant blue eyes. Perhaps a hint of…jealousy? Was Erwin truly jealous that Levi was so eager for him? That sent excited shivers down his spine, and he returned the icy stare as he controlled his panting. Levi bobbed his head, taking in inch-after-inch of hard length; soon swallowing Eren’s entire erection down to his base. Meanwhile, Erwin slowly removed the plug- drawing pleading whimpers from an overly horny cat. Levi’s pace faltered as the plug slipped free, Erwin tossing it aside to replace it with two fingers. “Such a good kitten…so eager.” Eren commented in a groan, licking his lips as his eyes focused on the view of Levi’s pink lips around his girth. The blonde hummed softly, leaned down, and stuck his tongue in right along with his fingers.

 

Levi let out a high-pitched whine, popping off Eren’s length to moan and plead softly instead. “Oh…he’s a real slut when it comes to being licked, hm?” The brunette breathily asked, watching in awe.

 

“He is. Such a dirty little kitten.” Erwin agreed, deep voice sending rumbles of pleasure through Levi’s open and eager ass. Eren’s green eyes suddenly looked quite wanton, licking his lips and shifting eagerly.

 

“S-Sir…could I um- could I taste? Please?” The nervous male finally managed to get out, sounding shockingly cute while doing so. Erwin’s eyes had a flash of real hunger in them as he backed away.

 

“Sure, Eren. I’d like you to make him cum with your tongue. If you can do that, I’ll give you a free session. No touching his pretty cock, no fingers. Just your tongue.” It seemed Erwin liked to challenge- something Levi already knew quite well. Eren tilted his head, the thought of a free session was quite enticing.

 

“I can do it.” The brunette stated, a new-found determination etched on his face. He switched places with the amused blonde, who chuckled at the little glare on his kitten’s face. Free sessions were not something they gave, ever. But Erwin was clearly just as interested in this new kid as Levi seemed to be.

 

“Use that mouth.” Erwin commanded, removing his pants and boxers swiftly. Levi huffed, giving teasing kitten licks to the head of that large cock. A firm grip of raven hair and a yank had Levi’s whining. “Don’t you dare forget who’s in charge here, pet. I’ll turn your sorry ass shades of red you could never imagine.” His master snarled, drawing whimpers and apologies from Levi’s lips almost immediately. The grip on his hair released, and he immediately took in Erwin’s length, bobbing his head with a newfound excitement.

 

Eren couldn’t help but admire their dynamic; they knew exactly how to talk to one another, what looks to give, what each sound meant. Not to mention, they knew one another’s bodies like the back of their hands. Levi had Erwin groaning deeply in no time, his fingers carding almost threateningly through that dark hair. The brunette took this opportunity to spread Levi’s ass nice and wide to get a view of the stretched-out hole; as strange as it sounded, it was beautiful. Perfect in color and shape- in texture. Experimentally, Eren ran his tongue along the rim with a sigh. Levi jolted from the movement, arching his back further. With that slight bit of encouragement, Eren was pushing his tongue inside as deep as it could go, giving it a little wiggle. This brought an outright needy moan from Levi- which in turn made his master groan in pleasure. Eren smirked internally with the knowledge that he could drive them both insane…and he planned to.

 

A steady rhythm was soon being found, thrusting his tongue deep into Levi; giving it a firm lap to rub the inside of his walls; letting out a deep groan to vibrate and send jolts down the pale man’s spine. Every moan the raven released had Erwin tugging his mouth down further around his cock. But the blonde’s dominating stare wasn’t on Levi- it was on Eren completely. Lustful, almost impressed eyes narrowed and stared him down as the large man panted and groaned. Eren increased his thrusting, his tasting; every flick of his tongue desired to delve deeper, to taste more and pleasure more. Levi was easily coming undone by the man’s talented tongue- dare he say it was better and longer than Erwin’s…? He did  _ not dare to say so-  _ but he certainly thought it.

 

Before long, Levi was trembling, on the verge of his orgasm; Erwin practically fucked his mouth roughly, urged on by the nearly defiant green gaze on the man’s opposite side. With a final flick of the tongue, Levi was finished- crying out around Erwin’s as he painted the sheets white, ass twitching around that expert tongue. There was a loud grunt before Eren watched as Erwin pulled out from the pet’s mouth and ejaculated his sticky release over his pale face. After licking Levi through his orgasm, Eren pulled back when the raven whimpered in oversensitivity. “So,” Eren purred, “it seems I made you both inadvertently cum,  _ and  _ I get a free session.” The cocky smirk on his face made Erwin’s eyebrow twitch. The large blonde stood, walking threateningly over towards Eren.

 

“You’ll get your free session…but I’ll be fucking that pretty tan ass.  _ My game, my rules.”  _ The man purred into Eren’s ear, a deep tone that sent shudders of both fear and anticipation through him.

 

“Excuse me, I know you’re having a fucking pissing contest- but my face is covered in cum and I’ve yet to be fucked. One of you two girls care to fix those problems?” Eren was shocked by the sass coming from the bed, but Levi had flipped onto his front, leg spread wide and inviting. The brunette and blonde shared a look, smirked, and turned to the needy- and sassy- kitten with lust in their eyes.

 

_ “Be careful what you wish for, kitten.” _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll dirty hecks wanted this, and I shall deliver. I might even do a part three if there's enough desire and comments~

 

“Be careful what you wish for, kitten.” The purred words bring a cheeky grin to the raven’s face, body squirming with newfound excitement at the prospect of being properly fucked. “You want it? Work for it.” A quick dart of deep blue eyes landed on the guest in the room, and immediately Levi was eager to obey the silent permission granted. Pale hands yanked at tan arms, the man landing on his ass on the bed.

 

“Against the headboard.” Levi breathily ordered, and Eren was quick and eager to prop a pillow behind him, finally catching on. The swift kitten straddles his lap, that erect tan cock standing proud and nearly making Levi’s mouth water. There was no time to waste, the nimble raven sunk down onto the offered length with a deep moan. Buried deep inside his tight heat, Eren’s mind was all but gone in delirious pleasure. And the sweet pet didn’t disappoint, lifting himself with muscular thighs just to slam back down. A pace began, fast and rough- desperate on both ends. Tan hands yanked at those pale thighs, nails digging in so wonderfully in a way that made the smaller mewl. And all the while, that domineering blonde watched with a scorching, wicked gaze. On Levi rode him, fucking himself on that length he’d been desiring since the man entered the room. It became apparent both men were reaching their end, both building up to a drastic climax that…

 

 

 **“Stop.”** Of course, the master wouldn’t allow such pleasure so easily. Levi, as if on reflex, froze with Eren buried deep. The latter whined, a cruel sound that spoke of just _how close_ he’d been.

 

“Nooo don’t stop! Please- come on.” Eren pleaded, hips trying to buck futilely with he raven’s weight on him.

 

“Wait, patience~ We can’t have the fun ending so soon can we?” Erwin purred, Levi eliciting a deep groan and taking all his self-control to keep still. What was probably only minutes, felt like half an hour that Erwin’s piercing gaze held them still. “You may move.” _Finally._ Levi didn’t need to be told twice, hips bucking and riding Eren with eagerness. Now that it had been a bit, their orgasms had all but diminished. Though, it didn’t take long for that closeness to return- hips bucked wildly, moans grew in volume and desperation. Levi cried out, close and feeling that exceptional build and… **“Stop.”** This time Levi whimpered, hesitating- but intent on continuing and taking whatever punishment he’d receive after. His master anticipated this, of course, strong hands holding his hips down roughly so neither men could move.

 

“Fuck! Fuck you- goddammit!” Eren growled, head tossed back, panting and cursing under his breath.

 

“Erwinnnn- please?” The sweet kitten pitifully mewled, casting a pouting expression at the male.

 

“You were going to disobey me, and now you want to be rewarded?” Erwin tsked, shaking his head in amused disappointment. Levi shook his head, but his master bit down hard on his shoulder. “Don’t try to lie to me, filthy pet.” The growl made the smaller whine, a shudder running through his body.

 

“I-I want to cum.” Eren groaned beneath them both, glancing down to see flushed tan cheeks and lust-blown green eyes. What a sight it was.

 

 

“I’m sure you do. Go on.” Those hips were released and immediately started to ride once more. Pale hands clawed down that tan torso, slamming down on his cock with a desperation. Eren could only internally pray that he’d be allowed release- he felt like he might die if he didn’t cum soon. Moans sounded like a desperate song, bodies sweating and hips bucking- Eren’s intense need rising. His hands clawed those pale thighs as he thrusted up hard and relentless. “And…stop.”

 

 

“NO!” Eren cried out, thick hands holding Levi down once again. “ _Pleaseee please- fuck please let me cum?”_ It was the most gorgeous begging Erwin had ever heard, and his eyes were alight with pure greed.

 

“Then flip over, fuck Levi hard and cum.” He growled, moving aside to watch as Eren did _just that._ A quick flip had Levi pinned beneath him, crying out as Eren fucked with a carnal need. “Levi you better not cum without permission.” Erwin growled fiercely, the kitten releasing a pitiful whine. It wasn’t fair that everyone else got to cum! Eren’s teeth latched onto Levi’s throat, a growl releasing as one- two- three more thrusts and the man froze. Buried deep inside he released, grinding through the orgasm and moaning in pure bliss. 

 

 

“I need to cum- I need to cummm!” Levi whimpered pitifully, rocking his hips and muttering nonsense in a desperate tone. His poor little cock trapped between their bodies and not receiving the friction it needed, he squirmed and gasped-  pleaded.

 

“My turn.” Erwin purred, waiting for the spent brunette to move aside and off to the chair to catch his breath. Ignoring the needy pleas from his slutty pet, Erwin flipped the small thing onto it’s front, yanking up his hips to the proper height. “Since you managed to not cum, you may do so as much as you want, sweet kitten.” The words were a wonderful indication of what was to come, and Levi knew he’d be screaming by the end of this. It was a real treat to have his master fuck him like this, one that he only got in the presence of others; as if Erwin liked to show off how well he could fuck and make his slut a mess. And oh, Levi was a mess. He felt practically like a wild beast was mounting him, Erwin’s hard cock nudging at the greedy hole. Strong hands gripping those lithe hips, a soft chuckle escaped the man’s lips-which prompted Levi to glance at their guest…who was already hard and stroking himself to the sight of the two. “Enjoy the show.” A scream ripped from Levi’s throat as he was entered in one rough thrust, Erwin’s size was impressive to say the least. The brutal pace began, the sound of hips slapping against one another extremely audible in the otherwise quiet room; save for the desperate moans and cries of a wanton kitten. His face buried in the sheets, hands yanking and tearing at the fabric with a lewd desperation. The larger man released grunts and animalistic growls, fucking into the smaller male like he was some sort of prey. And he was. The smug fucker targeted Levi’s overworked prostate, fucking hard and deep to drive him to his first orgasm. With a cry and jolt of his body, Levi came untouched and trembled in Erwin’s arms as oversensitivity kicked in. “Take it, fucking take it…good kitten.” The man groaned, fucking him through it with a hunger. Moans turned into whines, the squirming and gasping body being help in place with ease. The pet was pressed firmly onto the bed, furious fucking increasing in speed and ferocity.

 

 

Eren thought he might break him, he truly did. The way he pinned Levi down, fucking him in such an expert, sure way- these two were incredible. The brunette could see the exact moment Levi’s sensitivity turned into intense pleasure, his cock growing hard easily and body bucking in whatever ways it could. Their difference in size had Eren’s hand working over his cock eagerly, moans dripping past his lips. _Easily, the sexiest men he’d ever seen in real life. Or porn for that matter._ “Please touch me please please please-“ Levi begged and pleaded, poor neglected cock dripping precum already. Erwin’s grunts became louder, sounding more fucked out as he clearly approached his own end. Ever gracious, the raven got as he so desired as a large hand wrapped around and pumped his desperate cock in time to his thrusts. “Yes! Yes Erwin- fuck fuck please?” The kitten’s voice rose to a higher pitch, pure need and desperation, completely fucked.

 

He counted, one- two- three- four- and Levi fucking _screamed_ as Erwin fucked him through yet another intense orgasm. This time he was nearly sobbing, trembling and whining loudly as Erwin’s thrusts became erratic- chasing his own bliss. The deepest growl Eren had ever heard from a human ripped from the master’s throat, teeth sinking into his pet’s shoulder as he slammed deep and came. Levi was boneless, flopped against the sheets and finally sated. Eren came with a hitched whine, stroking himself through it with ragged breaths.

 

“Well.” Erwin began once he’d become somewhat composed, “that was quite incredible.” He breathed out, pulling out from the sagged pet. Levi let out a groan, shifting to lay on his side. “I guess we’ll see you soon…when I fuck you senseless.” Eren swallowed, shocked by just _how much_ he wanted that to happen. His free session was going to be incredible.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, feel free to check me out on instagram or twitter!
> 
> Insta: charmolypic.levi  
> Twitter: charmolypiclevi

**Author's Note:**

> Levi as kitten = life. 
> 
> I love the 'pissing contest' between Erwin and Eren. Lowkey might write a part 2 to this someday if people like it. 
> 
> As always, lemme know what you think!
> 
> Instagram: charmolypic.levi  
> Tumblr: charmolypic-levi


End file.
